


You're Dreamy

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dominant!Anna (Disney), Erotica, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasms, POV Anna (Disney), Romance, Sexy Times, Smut, Vaginal Sex, talks about Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: After Kristoff sings his little song to Anna, the two of them are comfortable with each other. They figure out how to come together for what they desire from each other. SEQUEL TO "LET MY ARMS HOLD YOU TIGHT."
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	You're Dreamy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a sequel to "Let My Arms Hold You Tight." Anna and Kristoff finally figure out sex. And this story only came about because I rewatched _Frozen_ and reminded of how dearly I love it. Another _Frozen_ fic might be coming eventually. A long one hopefully. It'll take a lot of work though, and I do have other stories to write. So please don't expect it anytime soon.

Anna didn’t know what to do once Kristoff was naked before her, skin and bulging muscles all out in the open for her to soak up. And then there was the matter of what was in between his legs. Anna had seen cocks before and found them quite normal. But she wasn’t used to them curving upward beautifully, all reddened and thick, some sort of fluid shining on the fat head.

“Aren’t you cold?” Anna asked, voice a bit too high-pitched. She’d only spoken because she was worried she was staring too much.

“You’ll warm me up.”

Anna’s entire body flushed at those words, spoken in a surprisingly gravelly voice. Oh, and now he was approaching, muscles moving _towards her_ , to _touch_ her. With her heart beating ferociously and heat filling her in between her legs and in her belly, just _breathing_ was difficult.

Kristoff went behind her to help her out of her dress, corset, and underthings. She shivered delightedly from each brush of his hand, shocked by the sparks that erupted beneath her skin.

“You okay?” he asked her.

Anna turned, giving him a playful smile. “Are _you_ okay?”

And then she pressed her palms flat against his chest, and even his nipples were in hardened nubs. Anna couldn’t help giving him a look that might be described as a leer. But what was she supposed to do if not admire him to her heart’s content? His breath stuttered at her touch, and they drew into each other.

Kristoff began leaning down, and Anna, knowing what was coming, stood on her tiptoes.

Just before their lips met, he told her, voice soft, “I’m just fine.”

“Yeah… yeah, me too.”

And their lips came together. It wasn’t desperate, but slow, like they had all the time in the world together. Anna did her best to not wonder if they did, or if this would all come to some horrible end. She wasn’t the best with people.

_But Kristoff feels different,_ she told herself.

And oh my, he certainly _felt_ different from other men — though her only experience was Hans. Kristoff was just so _big_ , and warm against her, hard muscles beneath soft skin.

Wanting more of him, listening to her body, fighting through her shyness, she lifted a leg up high, caressing it against his own. They both shivered, and moaned into the kiss.

A large hand slowly went down her body, almost reverently, and barely caressed her bottom before holding her leg tight against him. Anna pulled back, wiggling on her toes and shifting a bit to try and get comfortable. God, he was too tall for this.

A simper formed on her mouth after pulling away.

“What is it?” Kristoff asked, heavy breaths wafting down over her.

She slapped his chest, almost fell from shifting her balance, and then found herself reaching her other leg up to him, crying out. He stumbled, then easily righted himself and held her.

“You’re too tall!” she complained.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like it.”

Kristoff gave her a look that was probably an attempt to be attractive, but she just laughed. Not _at_ him, but… with the situation. She loved him.

“Fine, I do.”

“Knew it.”

Kristoff hoisted her up farther, hands going lower on her body. Anna’s body then flared with heat. His hardness was pressing into her in between her legs. Though this was certainly… intimate… she had to admit that it was a good way to hold someone. With her arms around his neck, Anna felt completely safe.

To her surprise, he didn’t seem to need to put her down. He just enveloped her, making her feel so small while wrapped up in him.

They kissed again, and they shifted against each other longingly.

Now it was Kristoff’s turn to pull away, and Anna, still wanting him badly, chasing his lips, ended up kissing his chin.

He panted, laughed a little, then asked, “Anna, are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re, uh…” 

He looked down between them, and Anna flushed from how her breasts were _right there_ for him to see. And she leaned back in his arms, with her hold, letting him see more, surprising herself with her forwardness. Or perhaps she shouldn’t be surprised. She’d wanted to marry Hans after one night. Kristoff she knew much better. She trusted him. The true love’s kiss would have worked to save her. She just knew it.

“You’re, uh… all wet,” he went on.

“Uh, _duh_! I’m supposed to be.”

“I don’t understand,” he said with a frown.

Anna climbed down from her perch in his arms, sorely missing him, but pat his chest and went over to the bed, arching slightly to show him what he was going to get, what she was giving to him.

“What?” she teased. “The _love experts_ didn’t tell you about this?”

Kristoff blushed, a look so cute that it contrasted with the way his body was clearly wanting, needing. He rubbed at the back of his neck, gaze falling away from her as he bowed his head. But it didn’t escape notice that his eyes shifted upwards again. He swallowed roughly.

“No. Not really,” he admitted. “But hey!” He pointed at her. “You thought I was turning into a troll!”

Anna held herself up on her forearms, huffing, hair slightly falling down from her braids.

“You were hard!” she exclaimed. “What was I supposed to think?”

“You were wet. What was _I_ supposed to think?”

Suddenly they were both laughing, Anna lying back, a hand over her stomach. Then she gave a shrill scream of surprised delight as Kristoff was suddenly on the bed, launching himself at her. He grabbed her legs, dragging her down to him. And she kissed him, hard, before he had the chance to reach down to her. She’d grabbed him, hands tangling in his soft hair.

He grasped himself, rubbing against her, her body naturally undulating up into him.

“This is fun,” he commented breathlessly, pulling away.

“I think it’s about to become more fun. Funner… More funner?” Anna questioned, not really sure of the right way to say it.

They laughed and then she brought her leg up and in close and nudged at his ribs with her knee.

“Roll over, you great, big, lumbering brute.”

“Lots of adjectives,” he commented. But he did as she said.

Anna straddled him, and she gasped when Kristoff reached up, hands trailing up her body before fondling her breasts.

She leaned down, and ground herself against him, hard. Wanting, wanting…

“Oh, Kristoff.”

“You like that?”

She closed her eyes, nodding dreamily. Sighing. “Mm… Yeah.”

He changed how he held her, and then lifted her up, hands about her waist, wrapping around her entirely, making her stomach flip excitedly, heat shuddering through her so violently she grew light-headed.

And then the head of him was poking at her entrance.

Oh. _Oh_ , he was large. Was he too large? How was this going to work? How did men even _fit_ in women? For that matter, how did _babies_ come out? The entrance to her core seemed so… tiny.

But then he was lowering her slightly, and she gasped.

She’d heard rumors of it hurting, something breaking, a bit of blood flowing. But that didn’t seem to happen. Maybe it was because of riding her bike, and her horse.

It still hurt, but the pain wasn’t sharp, just a weird soreness.

Still she began to lower herself too, legs folding beneath her. The head pushed in, and she panted, leaning forward, hands on his chest.

Kristoff paused, checking in, “Still okay?”

“Hold on,” she gasped. “Oof, you could’ve warned me.”

“About what?”

“That you’re a giant!”

Her insides clenched around him, pulling him in without her even consciously doing it. They both were gasping, letting out their voices in quiet moans and cries. Deeper and deeper he went, that impossibly hot part of him delving inwards, stretching her.

Anna had to stop again.

Before Kristoff could ask her how she was doing, she asked him. Surely this was strange for him too. Being inside someone did _not_ seem like something to take lightly.

“I’m fine,” he ended up assuring her. “You?”

“Shut up.”

Anna kept going, moaning as she fit him in. And then her hips were flush against him, the fleshy softness of his balls resting lightly against her ass. And _oh, oh_! He felt so good, so… so…

Anna didn’t have a word for it. And she didn’t know what to do with herself, so she started rolling her hips, bouncing slightly.

Her head tilted back, Kristoff doing the same, and they cried out.

“Oh, God, Kristoff!”

“You’re gonna have to go to confession for that one,” he joked.

“I’ll have to go to confession for _this_!”

And oh, she didn’t care. She didn’t!

This was the man she loved. The man she wanted to marry.

She began to ride him hard, and his hips pressed into her, joining in the movements of their bodies coming together. Anna found herself growling for some reason and then raking her nails down his chest. A grunt left Kristoff as red marks showed up on his pale skin.

“Stay still,” she ordered.

“As you wish, Princess.”

Anna was content feeling him beneath her, and she grabbed his wrists, putting them up by his head. She rode him hard for a bit, but then slowed, needing a breather, and needing to _feel_. Mmph! Oh, this was good.

From times she’d spent alone with herself at night she knew she’d need more than this to reach that pleasurable peak. So she pulled off of him reluctantly.

Anna felt empty without Kristoff. And he whined, but she let him go.

“Kristoff, I need you to touch me,” she told him, eyes hot as she looked over his flushed body that shone with a light sheen of sweat. Hers was the same, nipples hard, as if her entire body yearned for him. Maybe it did. She herself certainly did.

He waved his hands which she still had pinned down.

“Hands,” he reminded her.

She blushed, pulling away, and began to play with her hair, which was coming down more and more.

“Oh. Right.”

He tackled her, and a mix between a laugh and a scream left her. He peppered her in kisses, rolling them over, and then his fingers were in between her legs.

“Here?” he asked.

Anna smacked his face playfully.

“Oh yeah. Right there. Except…” She wiggled her hips, making a face of concentration. “A little higher,” she urged.

“Here?”

“Higher.”

“Here?”

“Mm…”

“Anna, just put my hand in the right place if you’re gonna be like this.”

“Be like _what_?” she accused.

“Too specific.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Ice-Is-My-True-Love. All you have is a stick to wave around, while I’m—I’m a delicate flower.”

“You. Delicate.”

Kristoff seemed disbelieving, an eyebrow raised.

Anna rolled her eyes, and he laughed, falling into her, mouth going to her neck. His warm breath caressed her skin, and then he was kissing her. She took his wrist, maneuvering his hand till his almost-too-big fingers were right where she wanted them.

“Now rub, you love expert.”

“I’m not the love expert, remember?”

“Fine. Move your hand,” she snarled.

His fingers started to slowly and gently glide across her skin, and she bucked up into him.

“Yeah, right there. Right there.”

“Anna, are you always going to be this domineering?”

“Hey! Keep it up!” she admonished, as he’d stopped to ask his question.

He twitched against her thigh.

“Get that mouth of yours on me,” she commanded, realizing she wanted something she’d thought about a bit before.

Kristoff kissed her neck.

“Lower.”

He dragged himself lower, staring up at her in awe, and then kissed in between her breasts. His fingers still worked at her, and she moaned, all hot and needing him so badly all she could think about was how she wanted him.

Kristoff raised his eyebrows in a question.

“Lower,” Anna commanded. “You know where,” she told him, voice low, smooth.

“You sure about this?” he asked her, seeming a little hesitant as she widened her legs when he was settled in between them. Ooh, his mouth was so close to where she wanted!

“Yes!” she exclaimed. And then paused. “If—if you want to. We don’t—”

His mouth was suddenly on her, licking over that pleasurable spot she’d shown him.

A grunt left her, and her legs started to tremble, slowly closing around his head. With one hand he held her right leg up, and the other delved into her. It was only one finger though. 

Anna groaned, and then commanded, “Two fingers! Two fingers. Don’t be shy, Kristoff!”

“You’re controlling.”

She snarled and brought her foot up to the back of his head to press his mouth back into her.

Kristoff sucked at her, and he seemed to enjoy it.

“You taste good,” he groaned, and then went back to it, his two fingers curling inside her.

Anna found her core tingling, sizzling. It was compressing together, into a tight ball, flares in her pelvis shooting up to beneath her navel.

“Keep going!” she panted. “Kristoff, yes!”

Her pleasure reached its peak, and she cried out, body undulating. Kristoff kept at her, her insides hugging rhythmically at his fingers, making them seem bigger, like they were all that mattered.

She arched into him sharply, body making a bow, and then she let out one final cry, and begged him to stop.

Kristoff, ever the attentive, loving man she was getting to know, stopped immediately.

Anna bit her lower lip, lying there, basking in the afterglow. Everything felt calm, right. Perfect.

“Can I take over now?”

“No.”

Kristoff laughed, and then leaned in to kiss her cheek, hands by her head to hold himself up.

“Alright, Princess.”

Anna eventually rolled over, and wiggled her bottom up at him. “Get in there,” she said.

And then he was against her, legs around hers, hips pressing so tightly against her hot skin. And then he was delving into her smoothly, making her cry out.

“Move,” she commanded.

And he did just that. Softly.

“Harder!”

He seemed to twitch and harden in her, and was it her imagination or had something leaked out into her?

Kristoff went at her with all the vigor she commanded of him, and she tightened herself around him. She moaned and grunted, as did he, and she held onto the bed tightly, rocking back and forth with each thrust. It was easier to accommodate him this way, she soon began to realize. She’d enjoyed straddling him. But she was small. And he was just too wide. This worked. This worked _really well_.

He went at her till he was falling into her, crying out, accidentally pressing her down into the bed. He throbbed within her, movements great and powerful. And then there was wet heat plunging into her. Anna found a grunt leaving her, and then a long, deep moan from the sensation. _Oh_ , she liked that. She liked that so much she wanted to feel it for the rest of her life. And she always wanted to feel it with him.

Kristoff breathed heavy, thrusting a bit more, gentle and slow this time, leaving Anna nearly whimpering with want. But he was slowly softening.

He pulled out of her.

She collapsed, thinking they were done, and he grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards him. She shrieked, and then he spread her legs with his hands, holding her down with a knee on either side of her. His fingers touched her where she burned and ached and throbbed.

She came undone on those fingers, crying out, body heaving. As her insides tightened desperately around nothing, she managed to reach back, struggling with him to try and shove his hand in. He did just that — two fingers. Anna moaned with delight.

Starting to learn, Kristoff pulled his fingers out of her when her body relaxed, but he’d curled them once teasingly, leaving her hissing at the sensations that now seemed like too much, but deliciously so.

Kristoff fell back onto the bed, and Anna slowly made her way over to him, putting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, and rubbed at her arm.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“You’re dreamy,” she told him, drawing invisible designs across his chest. “So dreamy.”

“I didn’t think it’d be that good,” he said.

“Me either.”

“So… what now?”

Anna sat up, staring down at him where he was red, and half-flaccid.

“You’re going to enjoy this,” she told him, and then grabbed him, mouth lowering.

Kristoff nearly screamed as she encased the head in her mouth.

They spent all afternoon exploring each other.


End file.
